Supernanny: The Theory Animated Tropes/Hate Sink
Season 4-present * Samadi Alizo, full stop, Samadi had very little regard for anyone when he shot up a party celebrating Pokémon US/UM, Even telling the families of his two youngest victims that they were “little bitches” and said he didn‘t care if Ryu had a hip injury and he would “shoot him if he was a 2-year old as well' claiming that he deserved it * Jennifer Burb * Giuseppe Todaro * Derek Armstrong, Josephine’s father, was just as bad as his own daughter, he neglected and lied to his two older children Michael and Abby, even stealing Satsuki and Maria’s things because he didn’t want to spend money on his two older children, the way he treated Satsuki was also appalling up until she died, Derek also planned to steal Satsuki’s JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure comics to give to Michael before and after she died, who couldn’t read Japanese, he also tried to have Maria taken away by social child services 5 times during her short life. Not only those things, but he even beat his wife Denise black and blue, his most Kick the Dog deed is him doing the exact same to previous families for 20 years until Maria was murdered, this included a Saudi family, the family of a blind boy and a Chinese Taoism family. * Stacie Todaro * Garret Woods * Viper Strikers: Six girls who beat up Marie Lara during lunch at school and hospitalized her. What is worse, they even tried to frame Andrew Tinnings by planting the evidence in his school backpack and half of it in his locker. Their names are revealed: Bebe, Amy, Linda, Jessica, Wendy and Gina, who are from a local gang. They possess a bad reputation for smoking in the girls' bathroom between classes, bullying students out of fear of their race as they believe their race are considered a dangerous threat to their country (The United States of America) and have come as terrorists or even spies, terrorizing the school janitor, picking fist fights, and other violent gang activities. Their distinct feature is a viper tattoo. Their leader Jessica told Marie's stepsister Laura Rutter, who happened to be riding her shiny red tricycle at the park playground, about Marie's Korean culture and she invited the small child to talk with her and her posse on the other side of the park. Shortly after she and her posse were expelled from school for causing grevious bodily harm, Jessica, along with Linda, Wendy, Gina, Amy and Bebe went over to see Laura, and asked her if they would like to be her friend since they have not seen her for a while. However, Zoe, Laura's stepmother explicitly forbade her stepdaughter to associate with any of the girls because of what they have done to her adoptive daughter Marie and did not want another child getting involved. * Stacie Harris * Mario Todaro III * Luigi Todaro * Pietro Todaro * Susie Hollister * The parents of Maria’s classmates as well as themselves minus Joseph, Chad and Pauline, were no better until they redeemed themselves and tried to help find her and even went to the funeral to apologize. * Laura Rutter * Josephine Armstrong herself, she was spoiled and bratty, She bullied Maria and had no regard for her classmates. * There is no shred of likability in Gerald Stewart, an anti-Irish Confederate soldier who taunted Michael and Joseph McNamara, such as stealing their rations and eating them right in front of both while watching Joseph, sick with tuberculosis shake in hunger, then physically kicking him if he tried picking it up, he even calls Michael an “Irish parasite”, Even calling Mia, who was only a child when her father and brother died an “Fenian bitch”, He was also ableist to the hemeralopic Michael, who taunted him due to his blindness in the hot American weather, It makes it more satisfying when Michael said that Gerald was left for the Union to find to take him as a POW by his own group for revenge of Michael’s murder. * The entire Concerned Citizens of The Docks, a Christian fundamentalist group that hated paganism, other religions such as Satsuki’s Shinto and the family’s Irish-and-tarot paganism, which allowed the use of tarot cards, How did they express their desire to introduce Christianity to the Kimmings-Tachimi family?, By harassment, racist and sectarian bullying, assault by breaking Satsuki’s arm and threatening to take Maria, a little girl perfectly content with the Tarot lifestyle away, even when Maria’s dead body was found, They had no remorse for their actions, blaming Satsuki for every event that happened, What makes this worse other than Derek, they got no comeuppance for their actions. * Peter Redmond, a convicted BLM member who fatally shot an 18-year old Irish-American boy named Patrick McCormick in front of his friends, he then proclaims the boy he shot was a racist, a member of the KKK, and even compared him to the Moors Murderer Ian Brady, then proceeding to mock his mother, who escaped her hometown of Derry to avoid the Troubles. * You’d be hard-pressed to find anyone who is a fan of Tómas MacSherry, a racist and sectarian bully who‘s actions left a 17-year old dead. * Anne O’Clarke, Maria’s first elementary school teacher, she was a horrible person who subjected her class to psychological abuse, Maria said that if it was someone’s birthday and they brought in cake, the birthday boy/girl was prohibited from having any because she claimed it was bad manners and selfish, she also used racial slurs towards her class and was even ableist to a deaf classmate. * Bao Jiangling, the boss of the rival Jiangling Boys, a cynical man who doesn’t treat his men very well, even leaving many of them to die at the hands of the Xiaoying gang, he also takes part in murder, torture and rape. Category:List of Tropes